


A Shot to Remember

by fredthemoose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: D&S, Drinks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredthemoose/pseuds/fredthemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know you Matvei. Francis… he's to gentle… to caring. I think we both know that the only way to get you to do anything is to be a little forceful."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> ONWARDS! To smut!

Canada leaned against the wall at the back of the club, watching the general foolishness of his fellow nations as they celebrated America's birthday. The American had of course decided to invite the nations to a rowdy club for his birthday, as he loved the pounding bass and dancing with the ladies. Canada was surprised to receive his invitation in the mail, finding it odd of his brother to remember him for such an occasion. However when he arrived at the bar it was business as usual. America forgot who he was, and then promptly forgot he was even there.

But this was all normal for Canada, he had expected this and come prepared. He didn't plan to stay for long, just long enough to say happy birthday, take in the excitement and pleasant vibes of the club, and then he'd be heading back to his hotel to sit back and relax with a beer and the hockey game he was recording.

Canada smirked as he watched America hand out shots to his guests, saving the last one for England. The older man waved his hands, stepping back, no doubt yelling his distaste for shots. Canada watched as America wrapped his arm around England and pushed the shot to his lips, the American's hand pinching England's bottom, and dumping the shot into his mouth as England gasped in disapproval. They all laughed, America patting England on his back as they continued to dance.

Canada sighed, pushing himself off the wall and wandering to the patio. One more drink and he would head home. He walked over to a table at the side of the patio, watching the people on the street go about their business.

Canada was startled from his people watching as someone placed two shots on his table. He looked away, assuming the person just didn't see him; it happened often enough. However, the person sitting opposite him cleared their throat and pushed one shot glass towards him. Canada looked up, surprised to find Russia across the table.

"Oh… Umm… bon soir Ivan." Canada mumbled quietly.

Russia nodded in reply, his eyes darting down to the shot and his head nodding towards the Canadian.

"For me?" The Russian nodded. "Oh… umm… thank you but no. I don't drink vodka."

"You don't drink vodka? That's unacceptable. Everyone loves vodka. It is Russia's gift to the world!"

Canada giggled. Enjoying that he could bring the older man out of his usual silence. "It's not that I don't like vodka. It's that I only drink maple whisky." He tried to explain.

Russia frowned "Net. This is unacceptable. Drink." He spoke more sternly, pushing the shot closer.

"It's ok Ivan. Give it to America or something. It's his birthday after all."

Russia frowned again, standing up silently and walking to the bar. Canada took another swig of his drink as he looked back out to the street.

Russia returned shortly after with two lemons. He handed one to Canada who reluctantly took it. It was covered in sugar.

"Take your shot… suck on the lemon. It will make it sweet. I know you like sweet things Matvei." Canada thought he saw the faintest of smirks.

"I- well…" Canada stuttered, trying to think of a good excuse.

"Drink." It was a commanding tone, and Canada felt himself picking up the shot glass before his brain registered his own movements.

He held the shot to his lips bracing himself for the unpleasant taste of fermented potatoes. It was exactly as unpleasant as he remembered it, the Canadian slamming the empty shot glass on the table as he shoved the lemon in his mouth. He expected it to be sour, but the sugar over powered that, and the sweet lemon washed away the taste of alcohol. However, he did still feel it burn a happy trail into his stomach.

Russia looked towards him expectantly.

Canada sighed, looking up towards Russia with pout on his face. "I suppose it was kind of good." He mumbled.

Russia smiled. Such a pure and beautiful smile that Canada felt his heart ache. He realized that if Russia ever decided to spend time with him again, he would need to make the man smile as much as was humanly possible. He wanted to see that smile again.

"Good. Another then." And then he was gone, standing up and walking to the bar.

Canada sighed. Not that he didn't enjoy Russia's company, no. He actually quite liked the man. He was quieter, his ability to communicate without words was amazing, he was stubborn enough to make for good company and conversation, but not as stubborn (or as foolish) as his American brother. What little time Canada did spend with Russia he thoroughly enjoyed.

Russia returned quickly, four shots in hand and a tray with lemons.

"Again." Russia spoke as he set the shots on the table.

Canada took his shot quickly, the lemon soothing the harsh taste of vodka.

"So… Ivan… Not that I don't like chatting… but why are you here. With me." He dragged his finger around the edge of his glass of whisky, his eyes never making contact as he spoke.

Russia pursed his lips, drumming his fingers on the table momentarily before speaking. "Honestly? I find you fascinating. I saw that you looked lonely. I happen to have a great dislike for loud music and crowds of people. You happened to be outside in the cooler air. It seems perfectly logical, da?"

Canada nodded, his head feeling a bit more light then usual. Fantastic the vodka was doing a wonderful job. He knocked back his third shot of the night, sucking on the lemon to chase the vodka. Russia did his shots one after another, grinning towards Canada when he finished.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathrooms. I'll be right back." Canada spoke softly as he stood and stumbled towards the washrooms inside.

Inside the washrooms Canada relieved himself, leaning his forehead against the slightly cool tiles above the urinal. He needed to leave before the last of the vodka kicked in. At the sink he washed his hands, splashing some cold water on his face to try to keep himself sober. Canada knew he was a light weight when it came to drinking, and he wasn't ashamed to take his leave early if he went over his limit. He learned from America's mistakes; nothing good ever happened when he was completely smashed.

The blond stumbled his way through the dancing crowd back onto the patio where he flagged down Russia. "I need to leave. Sorry." He almost whispered into Russia's ear.

"Let me take you home, Matvei. Just in case." Russia wasn't oblivious to the signs of a drunk.

Canada nodded, tugging on Russia's jacking and pulling him to the nearest exit. Canada was proud for not stumbling even once on the short walk back to his hotel, even as the vodka began to affect his balance.

Russia walked Canada to his room, insisting that the younger nation could pass out at any moment and it was Russia's responsibility to make sure he was safe. When they got to the door Canada thanked Russia, slipping the key card into the door and pushing it open a little.

"Umm… I recorded a hockey game at home… I'm going to watch it on my tablet here… would you uhh… like to stay and watch?" He wasn't sure why he offered, maybe it was because he was tired of being alone. Maybe it was because he was drunk. The reason didn't matter, for Russia nodded curtly and followed the smaller nation inside.

It took longer than assumed to get the hockey game playing on Canada's tablet. The northern nation was far more drunk now, and the touch screen seemed to mock him. But soon enough the game played, Canada watching from the bed, with Russia in the desk chair beside him. They chatted casually through the game; politics, hockey, the other nations, whatever came to mind.

"Well Elizaveta is pretty nice. I got to spend the day with her once while Roderich was in a meeting with Arthur and Alfred. She helped me dress up Kumanjiru like a French maid." Canada giggled, his hand lifting to cover his mouth.

"She is a very beautiful young woman, da?" Russia chanced a look over, glancing sideways at the Canadian, hoping his eyes were locked on the hockey game. They were, but there was a definitely a frown on his face.

"I guess. I umm… I'm not really inclined that way, to be honest."

The way he said it, with such nonchalant, had Russia's head snapping to the side.

"No? I heard rumors but I never thought hey were true." Perfect.

"Yea. Alfred isn't very good at keeping secrets. He saw me once with Francis… haven't been able to live it down since." He sighed, changing position to lie on his stomach, head resting on his hands.

"Francis?" Russia scoffed, unbuckling his jacket and throwing it over the chair before unwrapping the scarf from his neck. "I assure you that man has no idea what he's doing." Russia stood and walked to his jacket, pulling a small bottle of vodka from one of the pockets. He opened the bottle and took a long swig before handing it to Canada.

"Excuse me? Francis is the nation of love. Of course he knows what he's doing." Canada frowned but took the bottle taking a small swig of his own before handing it back to Russia.

He crawled onto the bed, taking up the same position as Canada as he lay beside the younger nation. "I know you Matvei. Francis… he's to gentle… to caring. I think we both know that the only way to get you to do anything is to be a little  _forceful_." The way he stressed "forceful" made Canada shiver.

The blond snatched the bottle of vodka from Russia's hands, greedily taking a longer swig as he looked back to Russia. "I don't think you really know me at all Ivan."

Canada hardly had time to blink before he found himself on his back. "Let us see then."

Canada felt his body go tense as Russia leaned down and pressed their lips together, the taste of vodka strong on the others lips. It seemed like an eternity before Canada managed to get his arms to move, the alcohol making his thoughts feel like syrup in the dead of winter. He pushed against Russia's shoulders, trying to push the larger man away. The pushing turned to punching as Russia refused to move, his tongue however did, sliding across Canada's lips searching for entrance.

With a final punch to his shoulder the older man rolled off, holding both of Canada's wrists in his own. When he looked to Canada, he was met with sad watery eyes.

"Why are there tears in your eyes little Matvei?"

Canada sniffled a few times, bringing his hands close to his face to try to wipe away the tears before they fell, hiding behind his hands as best he could with Russia holding them tightly.

"If… if y-you're just playing a joke on me b-because of… you know… my preferences… you can just go to hell." He tried to sound strong and brave, like his brother, but a few tears still leaked from his eyes.

Russia sighed, how many other nations before had learned this fact from Alfred and teased the poor nation?

"Net net, little Matvei." He rolled himself over, bringing the Canadian with him and pulling him to lie on top. Hopefully it would be less intimidating.

"I'm not teasing you Matvei. Net, far from it. I do like big breasts, but by far I am more of a hedonist. I feel that life should be only pleasure, and no pain. I just want to give and receive pleasure with you Matvei." He let go of Canada's wrists, moving his hands haphazardly over the younger mans back. "Often I wonder, what sounds a nation as quiet and shy as you would make while I ravished you."

His hands made their way under the hem of Canada's shirt, his strong fingers caressing the soft pale skin there. He leaned forwards, letting his lips brush the shell of Canada's ear before he spoke. "Let me show you pleasure Francis could never achieve."

Canada gave the slightest of nods, and Russia smirked before pulling the Canadian towards him, crushing the blond's lips to his own.

Canada's lips parted of their own accord this time, allowing Russia to easily brush past and taste the northern nation. His eyes slid closed as Russia's tongue dominated the kiss, exploring Canada's mouth as he saw fit, teasing and battling Canada's tongue into submission.

When they parted, Canada was breathless. The vodka induced haze making it hard to think as Russia rolled them over again, looming over the slightly smaller nation. When Russia reached down, he was pleasantly surprised to feel Canada's length hardening.

"Mmm, Matvei, just a kiss and you are already reacting. Such sensitivity." Russia smirked as Canada gasped, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment as Russia palmed his excitement.

"Don't tease." Canada managed to squeak out before Russia claimed his mouth once more.

The younger man put his own hands to work, smoothing up Russia's solid chest before undoing the buttons. He felt Russia chuckle into his mouth as nimble fingers made quick work of the Russian's shirt.

Russia's hands of course were not idle; palming and massaging the growing bulge in Canada's pants. He met no resistance as he open the northern nations pants, hand slipping in to grasp the bare member.

Canada gasped into the kiss, breaking apart suddenly as his lungs demanded air. He groaned as the older man chuckled into his ear, those skilled lips kissing down his jaw to lick and nip the sensitive skin of his neck.

Canada groaned in pleasure and triumph as Russia's shirt opened, letting his hands caress the muscled plains of the motherland. His breath became shallow as Russia's grip tightened, his hand making agonizingly slow, but firm, strokes over his arousal.

"Off." Canada tried to demand as tugged on Russia's shirt. His mind quickly clouding with pleasure instead of alcohol as Russia's mouth and hands worked magic.

The other man only smirked, giving a quick tug to Canada's erection for good measure before leaning back and shedding his shirt. His pants were next, pulling both pants and briefs down over his lean legs, all the while keeping both eyes trained on the panting Canadian.

The blond was frozen. His brain ceasing to function as all of Russia was revealed to him. However his eyes could move, memorizing every bit of flesh exposed to him, from the protruding collar bones, down past his solid chest, smooth stomach, and lean legs. Though he couldn't bring himself to look at what he wanted most.

"Take off your clothes of Matvei." The albino haired man spoke sternly. "Before I rip them off."

Canada's body moved before his brain registered the words, shaking hands quickly shedding his shirt and pushing the unwanted pants from his legs.

Russia was on him as soon as the pants hit the floor. Like a tiger he pounced, pushing Canada to the bed and claiming his mouth.

The smaller nation gasped, wrapping his arms around Russia tightly as their erections brushed. Russia groaned, grinding his body down on the northern nations, humming his approval of the friction into the kiss.

Canada let his hands wander, fingers massaging and searching over the mans back, caressing his sides until they reached their goal. He relished the groan he received as his pale hands wrapped around the Russian's arousal, spurring him to continue as he stroked the older man.

"So eager." Russia cooed into Canada's ear as he pulled away from the kiss, his own hands gripping the blondes and forcing them above his head. "Turn over and spread yourself for me then."

Canada flushed, intensely embarrassed by the forceful words. But he nodded oh so slightly, Russia releasing his hands. Those words ran through the blondes head over and over  _turn over and spread yourself for me then._  He found he couldn't, no… didn't want to, disobey.

His blush deepened as he turned onto his stomach, closing his eyes in embarrassment as he shifted onto his knees, his most private area in plain view of the smirking Russian. He could feel his arousal twitching at the thought; even with his eyes closed he could feel the Russian's gaze on his body.

"Such a good boy. Enticing me with that body." The older mans voice seemed so far away, but his hands found Canada's body quickly, caressing his back down to his ass. He gave a firm squeeze, parting the pale round cheeks before leaning over the smaller man.

"You look amazing like this Matvei." He spoke into Canada's ear as his hand slid over the younger mans ass, a finger momentarily sliding between the parted cheeks.

"So delicious, with your backside in the air, body trembling at my every touch-"

"Second drawer!" Canada shouted, cutting off any more seductive words that Russia could think up.

The taller man chuckled, sliding off the bed and opening the side table drawer.

"Mmm… Naughty boy. Bringing such things to a hotel room. It was like you were waiting for this." Russia chuckled as he crawled back onto the bed, flicking the cap open and squeezing a little lube onto his finger.

Canada whimpered as Russia's slick finger quickly slid between those beautiful round cheeks and pushed into the anticipating blond.

The effect was immediate, Canada's arousal bobbing in excitement as he adjusted to the intrusion. It wasn't long before a second finger joined the first, scissoring his insides to prepare for something much larger than fingers.

"Please. Please Ivan." Canada whispered behind him, hoping the Russian would oblige his plea.

"Please? Please what little Matvei?" The older man spoke sarcastically, pushing his fingers just a little deeper, loving the way Canada's body pushed back against him.

"Please. E-enough already." He extenuated his words with his body, pressing back against the fingers, his erection twitching at the thought of having Russia inside him.

"But Matvei I haven't stretch-"

Canada cut him off, looking back at the older man fearlessly as he spoke. "It's fine. I want you."

The Russian's eyes slide closed as he groaned, pulling his fingers from Canada's body and wiping them on the corner of the bed. As his eyes opened, Canada could see the mischievous glint. It made him swallow hard as Russia smirked at him, bringing his body close to the Canadian's, rubbing his arousal teasingly against Canada's hole.

"I see now Matvei." He hastily coated his own now throbbing erection with lube before positioning himself. He chuckled, licking his bottom lip quickly before he spoke.

"You like a little pain." And with that, he thrust in, gripping Canada's hips tightly as the younger man cried out, groaning as the tight heat constricted around him. "Hmm Matvei?"

"Move!" Canada cried out into the sheets, his head had long ago fallen into the bedding.

"My pleasure." And so he did, pulling out almost completely and slamming himself into that tight heat.

The northern nation cried out again, his voice loud in the otherwise quiet room as Russia pounded into him.

It wasn't long before the younger man was pushing back against the Russian, moaning with each thrust, crying out as Russia's arousal stroked his very insides.

Russia leaned forwards, grinding his hips against Canada's ass as his hand moved to hold the Canadian's head, turning it as far as he could, forcing the Canadian to look at him as he continued to push in and out of the willing body.

"See Matvei. You like it rough. You like the pain. You love when I tell you what to do. I know you Matvei."

The blond whimpered in agreement as Russia let go and continued his grueling pace, angling his hips just a little. Just enough to make the blond scream as he hit his prostate.

"Ivan  _please._ " Canada moaned into the bed his, arousal became agonizingly painful as Russia continued to slam into him, stroking his prostate with every thrust.

"Now Matvei, you need to be a little more specific." Russia's voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Please let –ohhh- me cum Ivan." The smaller man managed to speak between moans.

"Mmm, that's better Matvei, but still leads me no closer to how I should achieve this." Every word dripped with power and confidence as he continued his pace.

"Touch me Ivan." It was almost a whisper.

Russia groaned, his control growing thin as Canada obeyed his every command. He stopped moving, loving how the Canadian whimpered at the action. He took deep breaths to control himself as he pulled out, hands reaching to the blond, gripping his waist and pulling.

"Turn over Matvei. I want to see your face as you cum." Russia rearranged himself on the bed to sit on his knees, leading Canada as he turned to sit on his lap, guiding the younger man to his shaft before slamming the blond down onto his arousal.

Canada cried out loudly again, the neighbors no doubt knew exactly what was happening as Canada threw his head back in ecstasy.

"Move your body for me Matvei." Came the silky smooth voice.

Another whimper escaped Canada's mouth as those hands moved over his body, caressing every inch except where he wanted it most. But Russia had given his command, and who was he to deny it? And so he moved, gyrating his hips, lifting himself as far as he could before slamming his own body down on Russia's erection, moaning in pleasure as he hit is prostate.

"Ivannn." The Canadian whined as his arousal continued to go untouched.

"I don't think you want it bad enough Matvei.  _Beg for it_." The last part was whispered into his ear, Russia's tongue darting out and licking along the shell of Canada's ear before it disappeared.

"Please Ivan. Please touch me. Oh god make me cum please." He wasn't above begging. Not when he was so close. Not when it was this good.

"As you wish." And with that Russia's hand found Canada's erection, gripping it tightly and stroking him in time with their thrusts.

It was over to soon, for both their likings, as the stimulation from both sides was too much for the younger man, the coil inside him winding tightly until it broke, his insides clenching down around Russia as he came, Russia's name on his lips as he moaned in ecstasy.

Russia was soon to follow, grunting, eyes closed, hips thrusting the last few times into that tight heat as he came, filling Canada with his seed.

They collapsed backwards on the bed, Canada's body draped over Russia's as they caught their breath.

"That-" Russia began.

"Was way better than with Francis." Canada finished for him.

Russia chuckled, pulling Canada into a tight embrace before rolling him to the side.

"I told you Matvei. You just need to know how to apply a little force."

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual style but I think I like it just the same. Got a little distracted watching the First Harry Potter movie while I was writing this (a little too much fanboying over snape *and more importantly Alan Rickman*... if I may say so myself.)
> 
> Soo... Ummm Tell me your feels! Review? Let me know bro!
> 
> -Majestic Moose Out-


End file.
